Christmas Medley: Sixth Day of Christmas
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: Lovino thought he had plans with his brother. The weather decided he was staying home instead. Married!SpaMano, modern human!AU, OOC. The sixth installment of "Christmas Medley", a series of multi-fandom one-shots written for the twelve days of Christmas 2013.


**Sixth Day: ****_Let It Snow_**

~GarryxMrChairFan

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Hetalia: Axis Powers _characters (c) Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Soft light cascaded through the window, falling upon the sleeping face of Lovino and causing him to stir. Frowning and rolling over, the Italian blinked groggily at the clock on his bedside table, seeing that it was now late morning, and groaned, burying his face back into the pillows and intending to fall back asleep.

"Looovi~ _Buenos días, mi pequeño tomate~_"

Or not.

Whining as he rolled over once again, he came face to chest with the idiotic Spaniard he called his husband, opening one jade-laced chocolate eye to glare half-heartedly and tiredly at the smiling face of Antonio. "No."

Laughing lightly, the Spaniard leaned down and nuzzled into the auburn hair of his partner, wrapping his muscled arms around Lovino's slighter frame. "Guess what~" he cooed, pressing sweet kisses into the crook of his Italian's lightly tanned neck.

Lovino grumbled, wriggling in Antonio's embrace in a bid to escape the ticklish kisses on his throat. "Stop that, _bastardo,_" he admonished. "And what exactly am I supposed to guess?"

The Spaniard simply chuckled, tightening his hold on his husband. He leaned down, running his lips over the shell of his Lovi's ear, letting his warm breath ghost over it and feeling the shivers it sent down Lovi's spine. "It's snowing, _mi tomate,_" he purred with a grin. "Pretty heavily, too~ I don't think we're gonna be able to go out today~"

Lovino froze at that, yanking himself out of Tonio's warm arms and glaring out the large glass doors that lead to the veranda from their room. Large flakes were falling from the grey clouds in the sky, the horizon just barely discernable through the curtain of white that was piling around the railing of the porch in mounds that had to have already been knee-high. The Italian frowned. "_Chigi!_And I was supposed to meet with Feli today!" He groaned. "I can't keep putting that off!"

Antonio rubbed his husband's back, only half-listening to the irate mumblings falling quietly from Lovino's lips. Distracted by said lips, the Spaniard leaned forward, silencing Lovi with an abrupt lip-lock and smiling when his little Italian pulled back sputtering and incoherent. He caressed cheeks that had quickly taken on the same hue as their favorite and beloved tomatoes, cupping Lovino's flushed face and smiling directly into his eyes as he leaned in again.

Lovino's brain had effectively gone to mush as Antonio pressed their lips together, stealing his breath with every passionate kiss. Letting his annoyed frustrations fall away, the Italian pressed back into his husband's chest, bringing a hand up to tangle in his Spaniard's dark chocolate curls as he felt Antonio's hands ghosting over his chest, fluttering teasingly over his sensitive skin. He quickly deepened their kiss, opening his mouth to invite his husband in, tongues dancing in practiced ease as he was gently laid back, Antonio crawling up to straddle him.

Breaking from the intense and passionate lip-lock, Lovino mewled as Antonio began nipping and licking down his neck and over his collarbone, both of his hands tangling in the soft brunet locks and his legs hooking over the Spaniard's hips.

Antonio pulled back and gazed down at his Italian with a loving smile, lust burning in his emerald irises as he panted lightly. "You still want to see Feli today?"

The Italian returned the look with a smirk of his own. "I think Feli can wait," he breathed, pulling his husband back down for another kiss.

Outside, the snow continued falling gently, blissfully unaware of the rising temperature of the shared bedroom it surrounded.

_"Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful and since we have no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."_

_END_

* * *

**Author's End-note: **If you'd like to read all twelve days of Christmas, please visit my profile to check them all out~ All favorites and reviews are welcomed and appreciated~!

Merry Christmas 2013, loves. :3

~GarryxMrChairFan


End file.
